


Quotidian - Tony and Kort style

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1025]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Kort's relationship outside of their anonymous hookup. Gibbs may be a bit jealous.





	Quotidian - Tony and Kort style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/pseuds/bobdog54) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/19/2002 for the word [quotidian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/19/quotidian).
> 
> quotidian  
> Occurring or returning daily; as, a quotidian fever.  
> Of an everyday character; ordinary;commonplace.
> 
> This was requested by bobdog54 who prompted me in my 2017 prompt collection. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Raffish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559876) and [Lubricious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330537).
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> I think it would be nice to see the two of them trying to create a 'normal' relationship. They are both so passionate and dynamic that their normal would be somewhat explosive. It would be nice for them to realize that the other can really be a haven. Kort seems to need to be in control all the time and it would be nice to see him discover that he can let go just as he got Tony to let go.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> I apologize in advance for the terrible smut. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quotidian - Tony and Kort style

The next day, the MCRT Team stared in shock at Tony. In one night, he’d become a practically new person. Gibbs didn’t like it, especially not when he saw the marks on Tony’s body that he couldn’t hide even with a turtleneck.

McGee, Bishop, Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky though were all glad to see Tony happy. McGee and Bishop passed the word along to Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky about how much happier Tony looked and all 3 of them made sure to swing by Tony’s desk. They weren’t the only ones though.

Gibbs swore half of NCIS was swinging by Tony’s desk to check out the rumors. Despite Gibbs growling and snarling, they just kept coming. Even people that Gibbs thought were closer to him than Tony swung by.

Balboa even commented, “It’s good to see you happy again, man.”

Tony nodded and offered a shy smile. “Thanks.”

Gibbs barked and growled, but everyone ignored him, including Tony who usually jumped to please him. This only made Gibbs anger and frustration worse, of course. However, even Gibbs anger couldn’t make a dent in Tony’s happiness this morning.

Waking up wrapped in Kort’s arms had been pure pleasure. They hadn’t made love, or whatever you wanted to call their activities the previous night, again. Kort had had to leave early for a mission of his own, but he’d made sure to give Tony a short kiss before he left.

Tony hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face for hours after Kort left. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been missing the little things that people do in a relationship until then. With his one night stands, even when he’d been able to actually have sex with them, he would usually sneak out of their place before they woke up and go back to his.

He’d had 3 hours after Kort left before even the early shift at NCIS would start. In that time, he’d managed to mostly stop his excessive grinning and get it back to a more normal level of happiness for him. Of course, it had been years since NCIS had truly seen happy Tony, which is why agents were still showing up to see what was up 3 hours after the normal shift started.

Tony was glad to see how many friends he truly had, especially since he expected he’d be in Gibbs’ bad books for a while. After all, nothing had changed between Gibbs and him. Gibbs was still pissed at him for reasons that Tony couldn’t figure out. It seemed worse this morning, but Tony assumed that had to be his imagination or due to the number of people passing by Tony’s desk.

After that day, the days become more quotidian as NCIS got used to seeing Tony happy again. Weeks would go by where Tony never saw Kort and then out of the blue he’d get a message or Kort would show up at his apartment and they’d reconnect. It made for a different relationship than he was used to.

Usually Tony’s schedule was the abnormal one that made it difficult to schedule time together, but Kort’s schedule was by far more erratic than Tony’s. Kort’s schedule made Tony’s schedule look boring. Tony didn’t mind, though. He enjoyed the surprise of never knowing when he’d see Kort next.

It helped that Kort made sure to blow his mind every time they got together. Oh, it wasn’t always easy. Tony still had trouble getting it up sometimes and he still never had morning wood unless he’d fallen asleep in Kort’s arms.

So masturbation was out of the question while Kort was gone. Secretly, though, Kort liked it that way. He enjoyed knowing that Tony had to wait to have sex until he was back in town.

Kort loved the knowledge that Tony was his and only his. He went out of his way to make sure Tony was happy. The idea of losing Tony through his own stupidity was a nightmare he never wanted to see happen.

So even when Kort was out of town on a mission where he couldn’t communicate with Tony, Kort made sure Tony knew he loved him. He always told Tony when he wouldn’t be able to communicate, but the ban on communicating didn’t actually keep him from contacting Tony. He just had to use sneakier methods, so that no one realized he was contacting someone outside of the op.

He never shared anything about where he was or what he was up to, but the random gifts that would appear on Tony’s desk always made Tony smile. They didn’t improve Gibbs’ temper, at all. In fact, they seemed to make it worse. Tony, though, was past the point of pandering to Gibbs’ temper.

He couldn’t see any reason that Gibbs would be upset and as he finally had a bit of happiness in his life that actually fit with his job, Gibbs would just have to deal or explain why he was upset. Tony knew he was still doing his job the same as he always had been. In fact, he would say he was doing it better than he had been.

Tony had more important things on his mind than to wonder why Gibbs was so upset. He wanted to surprise Kort with something the next time he saw Kort. Kort was on another mission and Tony didn’t know when he’d be back.

That made it hard for him to surprise Kort especially since he couldn’t sneak something to Kort while Kort was on his mission like Kort did for Tony. Tony was determined to do something special for Kort, however. So when he wasn’t concentrating on NCIS, he was mulling over what he could do to surprise Kort.

The sex was great. He loved the passion that Kort brought and returned it in kind, but he couldn’t help wondering if maybe Kort would like to give up control himself. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Though springing it on Kort would be a bad idea. That would only make Kort fight it harder. Maybe after they had calmed down from their explosive sex that always happened the first night after Kort got back, Tony could suggest it.

Tony was pretty sure that all the energy Kort couldn’t use on his missions he just bottled up until he returned to Tony and then let it all out during their reunion sex, which was frequently rough and dirty and passionate. Tony didn’t mind one bit, but what he was thinking of wouldn’t work while Kort still had to get rid of that energy. After they were sated though would be perfect, Kort was always more open to trying new things when freshly sated.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he saw the gleam in Tony’s eyes. He couldn’t help wondering just what Tony was planning. Tony wanted to cackle out loud and rub his hands together like a mad scientist, but he refrained.

Gibbs knew that someone was either going to be very happy or very sad. Tony’s look could go either way depending on his relationship with that person. Criminals should fear that look.

He’d seen that look yield good things for people Tony cared about, though. He wished Tony cared for him that way. Gibbs glared at Tony even harder for not caring about him that way.

Tony ignored Gibbs glare as he packed up for the day. Gibbs hadn’t dismissed them, yet, but Tony needed to buy some things in preparation for what he was planning with Kort. Dealing with Gibbs’ anger for leaving early would be worth it, this once.

McGee and Bishop gasped as Tony just left without a word to Gibbs. Tony had really changed. They couldn’t help wondering what had happened between Tony and Gibbs.

It used to be that Tony wouldn’t breath without Gibbs' say so. McGee didn’t know whether to be impressed or to be scared for Tony. Gibbs was bound to bring the hammer down on Tony soon.

Tony, though, seemed to shrug Gibbs’ anger off even easier now than he used to. Maybe even Gibbs’ hammer wouldn’t be enough to bring Tony back under Gibbs control. Tony really appeared to be the SFA, now.

Tim respected him in a way that he didn’t used to. He listened to Tony’s orders, now. Tony was actually embracing his leadership role more, now.

It was clear Gibbs didn’t rule the team anymore. Gibbs was still the boss, but Tony was a boss too. McGee just hoped that when the two of them collided over leadership, he didn’t get caught in the middle.

Of course, McGee didn’t realize that if Gibbs and Tony collided it wouldn’t be over their roles in the team, but would be insanely personal. In fact, it came to a head sooner than anyone expected when an NCIS case crossed into one of Kort’s current operations. Kort and Tony with their undercover experience handled it seamlessly.

“You didn’t tell me you’d be here, Babe.” Kort pulled Tony in for a quick kiss on the lips.

“Well, Babe, I didn’t know I would be.” Tony replied, smirking at the botched movie quote from legally blonde, which they’d watched the last time they spent time together.

Gibbs pulled them apart growling, “DiNozzo! What the hell is going on here?”

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs. “This is my boyfriend,” Tony trailed off, letting Kort fill in his current name.

“Benny Gabriel, pleased to meet you, Gibbs.” Kort held out his hand to shake.

Gibbs glared fiercely at Kort as he shook his hand.

“I’m afraid we had a bit of an accident. Can you take care of it, dear?” Kort asked, gesturing at the dead Navy Lieutenant on the ground.

“That’s why we’re here, babe.” Tony smiled.

“Great!” Kort hugged Tony tightly before returning to the people he was here with before NCIS showed up. To the others, he murmured, “Let’s go before the real cops show up.”

Gibbs watched Kort and the others he was with, who were clearly disreputable sorts, leave before turning to Tony and glaring, “What the hell, DiNozzo?”

“It’s called playing nice with the other agencies, Gibbs. You should try it sometime.”

Gibbs snarled and stormed about the scene frustrated. He was sure that they had just let the murderer walk away from them, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it, now. McGee and Bishop did their best to avoid him, while Tony ignored him.

That didn’t stop Tim from whispering to Tony in a shocked tone of voice, “How could you do that in front of Gibbs?”

Tony just shook his head at McGee. He hadn’t done anything wrong and until Tim realized that, he wouldn’t be ready to be an SFA. Bishop too was shocked by what they’d witnessed, but she knew when to keep her mouth shut and stay out of it.

The scene had plenty of DNA evidence. Unfortunately for Gibbs, none of it pointed to Kort. It was probably one of the guys with Kort that had done it, however.

Gibbs kept glaring at Tony. Tony wasn’t worried though. Kort would now have an excuse to contact him and he was sure the two of them would be able to find a way to get the real murderer into NCIS custody.

Yep. Right on cue, his phone rang. Kort had Tony’s number memorized, so even if it wasn’t programmed into his phone he would always be able to reach Tony.

“Hey Benny, love.” Tony greeted.

He nodded along as Kort gave him quick instructions. “Be there soon, sweetie.”

Gibbs glared, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Out. We have to set the cover in order to be able to trap the murderer. You have my number if something comes up.”

Gibbs growled and stormed about NCIS headquarters, but did nothing to stop Tony from leaving. McGee and Bishop buried their heads in work, hoping to find something else just in case Tony didn’t come through. Mostly they hoped to avoid Gibbs’ wrath, however.

Tony met up with Kort where they immediately moved into the passionate sex of reunited lovers. Tony was sure that Kort’s current friends were listening in to confirm that they really were lovers. It wasn’t the first time that he’d had sex for real to confirm an undercover identity.

Having Kort as his partner definitely made it easier. They went at it like they were desperate for each other. Clothes flew off as they went for the quick, rough and dirty sex that lovers who had been apart too long and didn’t know when they’d next get a chance for sex would have.

It was only after they both orgasmed that Kort whispered in Tony’s ear the information that NCIS would need to wrap up this case. Tony whispered sweet nothings back to Kort as they settled down to sleep, for however long they’d be allowed to sleep. The next morning came early as Kort’s friends pounded the door down to Kort’s temporary apartment.

Tony groaned and rolled out of bed rubbing his eyes sleepily even though he was already wide awake. The reunited lover wouldn’t be anxious to leave the bed, though, so Tony played it up. Eventually Kort and his friends left, leaving Tony able to get dressed and return to NCIS to fill the team in on the plan.

Gibbs really hated working with Kort like this. Kort was well known for playing fast and loose with the rules. He especially hated the fact that he was pretty sure Kort and Tony were actually sleeping together.

The two of them were way too intimate for just an undercover role. They had to be spending a lot more time outside of work together than Gibbs had realized. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He couldn’t wait for this case to be over. Kort came through and they closed the case up easily, but Gibbs hated it the entire time. Tony loved it, however.

He was enjoying being able to spend more time with Kort, now that he was part of Kort’s cover. Remembering to call Kort, Benny, was odd, but no trouble for him. Tony didn’t know how much longer Kort would have to be on this case.

Tony was surprised that NCIS catching the murderer of the Navy Lieutenant hadn’t broken Kort’s cover, but that’s just how good Kort was. They were spending so much time together that they had to talk about something, so Tony brought up his idea. Kort’s immediate reaction was not positive, but he said he’d think about it.

Tony figured he could count that as a win. He continued to work on figuring out how to make it good for Kort. Tony loved bottoming, but he wasn’t afraid of switching especially not if it would help Kort.

He was also determined to make it amazing for Kort if Kort did decide to go through with it. After Kort finished his mission, he showed up at Tony’s apartment as per usual. What wasn’t usual was that he didn’t have the burning need to relieve his energy due to the amount of sex, he’d been able to have with Tony during the mission.

Kort wasn’t sure about the idea of letting Tony take the lead. He loved when Tony fought him for dominance, but he wasn’t sure about letting Tony dominate him. After this mission, though, he needed something different.

He decided to give Tony’s idea a try. Tony’s eyes lit up when Kort suggested that they try his idea. Tony went to town.

He tied Kort up to make sure he couldn’t easily escape. Well that’s not entirely true, Kort could easily escape if something came up in terms of a mission, but they weren’t easy to escape through brute force. Tony then explored Kort’s body in a way he’d never been allowed to do so before as Kort would always stop him when he got too close to any erogenous zones for too long.

Now, Tony licked, sucked, and otherwise tortured each and every erogenous zone of Kort’s. Kort was soon writhing against the bonds as he tried to escape, but wasn’t able to. Tony continued to torture Kort with pleasure, even going so far as snapping a cock ring around Kort’s cock.

Kort glared at Tony for that. He hadn’t expected that, at all. Tony, though, felt that Kort needed it.

He smiled at Kort, but didn’t apologize for the cock ring. In order for Kort to give in, he really needed everything to be completely out of his control. Tony continued to drive Kort crazy with pleasure until he had no choice, but to let go and give in.

Tony didn’t appear to be watching Kort, but in reality he was paying attention to every move, breath, etc. that Kort made. Only once Kort truly let go and relaxed would Tony let him have release. Tony had no problem keeping Kort on edge for hours if needed to help him achieve the release one can get from letting go.

There were benefits to not being so quick to get an erection, after all. Tony smirked evilly down at Kort as he bit, sucked, and licked his nipples until they were standing at attention. Kort breathed out heavily, but he refused to give in.

Or perhaps more accurately, Kort didn’t know how to give in. Tony wasn’t showing any sympathy though. He just kept driving Kort more and more insane.

Tony grew a little bored playing with Kort’s nipples and he drifted down to tantalize the skin near Kort’s cock. He offered some little nips to Kort’s thighs before sucking the skin to the right and left of Kort’s cock without touching his cock. Kort thrust his hips up trying to get some more friction to do anything.

Tony just smiled and set a hand softly on Kort’s leg to calm him down. Tony started rubbing up and down Kort’s legs trying to calm him down and help him relax and let go. It took a while, but finally Kort completely let go, trusting completely in Tony.

As soon as Tony felt Kort relax, Tony released the cock ring and pumped Kort through his release. Tony didn’t do anything to try and get his own release. This had all been about Kort.

After Kort recovered, he admitted that while he wouldn’t want to do that most of the time, once in a while wouldn’t be bad. Tony smiled slightly and curled up with Kort while the man recovered from his first experience of letting go. Completely content, Tony couldn’t believe how well this relationship with Kort was working out, despite their work schedules and Gibbs' attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
